


Askbox Ficlets

by orphan_account



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canada, Alternate Universe - Javert Survives, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bondage, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:38:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of the askbox ficlets I wrote on tumblr, cleaned up a little bit and with some punctuation added.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Prompt: JVJ post-Seine, Javert doms

Javert tugged at the knots in the cravat he’d used to affix Valjean’s wrists to the headboard, testing to ensure Valjean would not be able to pull them free, before he slid his hands slowly down Valjean’s side, kissing gently at his neck.

Valjean shook his head, the movement threatening to dislodge the blindfold Javert had tied earlier, and opened his mouth as though he intended to protest, but Javert covered Valjean’s mouth with his own, kissing him gently but thoroughly. The kiss was to assure Valjean that, regardless of their history, he was safe under Javert’s control tonight.

He slid down Valjean’s body until he was resting on his knees between Valjean’s thighs; he watched with a faint smile as Valjean tugged at his binds and began to whimper, before taking Valjean’s cock deep in his mouth while one hand resumed gently caressing Valjean’s side.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 1) disgusting grosso old men 2) canadian au

Javert took a slow sip of his double double, sitting across from Jean Valjean in the Tim Horton’s they’d taken to frequenting on those mornings that were nice enough to walk for coffee, but too cold to walk anywhere else; they would sit in the quiet table in the corner, drinking their coffee and sharing a ten pack of Timbits. They hadn’t spoken in some time, not that that was a rarity for them; they had grown to just enjoy each others’ company, and Timmies was always a fine place to do just that.

Javert went to take another Timbit from the box just as Valjean did, and in doing so, jerked the box just enough to hit Valjean’s coffee cup; the coffee spilled over the remaining Timbits, the table, and Valjean’s lap, as the two muttered apologies to each other -- “Shit, Valjean, I’m so sorry, sorry, shit—” then, “I’m sorry, shouldn’t have put my cup down there, I’ll get us more, sorry—”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: courfeyrac acting like george bluth sr with an icecream sandwich, except with an onion ring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the Arrested Development jokes.

Marius sucked in a deep breath as he looked over the table at Courfeyrac; they had enjoyed the day together, seeing a movie and spending time in the city, and now, in a cheesy retro-themed diner over onion rings and milkshakes, Marius felt it was time to come clean to Courfeyrac about how he felt. 

“Courfeyrac, I first wanted to tell you I really you letting me crash at your apartment,” he began, “and I thought you should know, I mean, the time we’ve been spending together has been —” Marius paused, regarding the dazed look on Courfeyrac’s face. “Courfeyrac? Is everything okay?”

Courfeyrac looked up at him slowly, a look of childish wonder and excitement on his face. “Have you ever eaten the onion rings here before? I think this is the best thing I’ve ever put in my mouth.” He picked up another onion ring, taking a large bite out of it. “This is -- wow. Anyway, what were you saying?”

Marius only stared at him.

Courfeyrac took another bite. “Seriously though, Marius, these are good. I'm having a love affair with this onion ring.”

Marius, finally frustrated, stood up from the table with a choked, “then why don’t you marry an onion ring?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: AU where Javert goes to heaven.

Jean Valjean smiled as he saw the face of Fantine, welcoming him graciously into heaven; though her hair was still short, her face was fuller and she looked healthier than Valjean ever remembered seeing her on earth — which is why, when she glanced over his shoulder at something behind him, he gave a start.

He turned around and saw Javert watching him from the side of the barricade.

Instinctively, panic welled up in Valjean's gut, but Javert only gave him an uncomfortable sort of nod; it was an oddly human look for Javert. The look disarmed Valjean and he gave a similar nod back, just in time to see Javert give him what he assumed was as close to a smile as Javert could give.

Something passed between them in that exchange that Valjean did not fully understand; he had wanted to let Javert know that he did not hold their history against him, to reiterate that Valjean did not blame him for only following his duty. At the same time, Javert's expression seemed to be telling Valjean that he would not give Valjean any more trouble and that Javert, also, was not about to hold Valjean accountable for his actions on earth.

They were too far away to speak, but what words did they need? Everything that had needed to be said had been said through that glance; it said to the other, "it's all right, I understand." It said, "welcome home."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some asshole on tumblr asked for raoul/marius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer: my raoul is 100% based on the 25th anniversary concert and i've never written anything for poto before

"It’s hard to see you living in such a place, my friend."

Marius looked at Raoul, watching as his eyes swept around the dark room on the second floor of the Gorbeau house with a mixture of incredulity and pity. 

"It’s small, but it’s my own," Marius explained quietly. He hardly expected Raoul to understand; after all, his shock was well-founded. It had been years since they’d last seen each other, since that last summer they spent together on the beach in their families’ cottages, and Marius had been much different back then.

"It goes without saying, then, that you won’t be visiting the coast again soon?"

Marius just sighed. He didn’t miss the life he had had with his grandfather, but Raoul had always been special to him. Marius kept the memories of their shared summers close to his heart and felt a pang of loss as he realized those careless days were in his past.

Raoul seemed to notice Marius’s distress. He pulled off his gloves, setting them on Marius’s table, before stepping close to Marius and placing his hands firmly on Marius’s shoulders. “Don’t think this changes things between us,” he said, carefully enunciating each word, his breath hot on Marius’s face.

"We aren’t kids anymore, Raoul." Marius kept his eyes on the ground. He wanted to pull away from him — things were different now, they weren’t thirteen anymore, they weren’t just kids playing around — but Raoul’s grip was tight, and Marius wasn’t sure he would have been able to pull away even if it wasn’t. When he finally dared look up, he saw Raoul looking intently into his eyes, and Marius flushed.

"No," Raoul agreed, barely above a whisper, and Marius watched as his eyes fluttered shut and his head tilted slowly as he leaned in — just part of the way, until Marius closed the distance between them, pressing his lips gently against Raoul’s and feeling the miserable room he called home fade around him. Raoul’s arms felt more like home than this lonely room ever had.

Perhaps he was right; perhaps things hadn’t changed.


End file.
